Hopelessly Addicted
by Miu-Tinichi
Summary: One night Hatori gets curious about what Shigure and Ayame get up to when they go to bed early, during his snooping gets more than he bargained for. Oneshot, Graphic yaoi, don't read if you don't like. ShigureXHatoriXAya fic. better than summary says!


Ayame sat as he looked blankly at the window, rain poured down it, pattering gently like the sound of millions of little feet running down it. He looked toward the wardrobe, Shigure was undressing into his usual yutaka, and he'd had a meeting with Sono Hanasaki, a popular erotic manga-ka. Everyone thought that Sono Hanasaki was a woman, due to the nature of the Kanji it was written in, but that was wrong. Shigure and Sono had met during college, Shigure was studying literature and language, Sono was studying art.

Shigure leant over the snake with his usual smirk when he wanted something, not that Aya minded, it was just getting a bit predictable now, the dog's hand wandered slowly further down till it reached its goal. Ayame gasped, his eyelids lowered and he inhaled, his tongue sticking out slightly. Shigure massaged the snake's length slowly at first, then faster and faster, with each rub Ayame squirmed a little more, an aching for Shigure to assert himself growing more and more.

Hatori entered the room silently, he didn't let his presence to be known just yet, he was amazed by these two's lust to do things to each other, he'd personally never really understood it. He stood leaning against the door frame in the dark shadow.

Shigure's expression changed to his sex face, it was a cross between madly psychotic and in total pleasure, never did it fail to scare the snake or dragon, yet they put up with it. He reached down for Ayame's right hand as their lips crashed together. The snake's hand slipped its way smoothly underneath the dog's robes and took hold of its prize, Shigure inhaled sharply as he began thrusting into Ayame's hand, he could never get enough of the sensation; he was a total addict.

Hatori's face grew redder and redder as he watched this display of carnally primal lust. Ayame threw off his bright and silky robe, and the yanked off Shigure's old tatty kimono. Hatori covered his mouth to stop himself from letting a sigh escape from his big mouth; he inhaled deeply as quiet as possible. His face hit its blush peak as he looked down as he felt an unfamiliar ache between his legs, yeah he'd had erections over girls, but this was new to him. He gritted his teeth as he allowed himself to touch his manhood, there was a sudden new rush that he felt as he lightly brushed his hand past the tightness in his trousers.

Shigure pushed Ayame onto his front and raised his back end; the dog worked his finger inside his lover forcing a loud moan of pleasure from the snake. The finger worked its way around quickly without hesitation as if it was on a looped programme, he then inserted another and then another moving the sharply in and out of Aya. Shigure scissored his fingers and then pushed himself inside him, Ayame gripped the pillow tightly as the dog began his strange ritual of sorts, faster and faster he'd pummel inside him until he'll finally hit his peak, however Ayame noticed he didn't seem as hard as he normally did. Shigure obviously wasn't gagging for it as much as he usually was but still he was as rough as ever, Aya didn't mind though, he liked it as much as the dog.

Hatori on the other hand was feeling disgusted with himself as his wrist got quicker and quicker pumping against his length, silently gasping for air, his eyes widened as he had to slam his hand across his mouth as he finally released, hot fluid going all over his hand, he exhaled heavily as it was all over, a little too loudly. He went rigid as he saw Shigure and Ayame turn to look at him. His eyes widened and his face went red again.

"My, my Aya, we have a peeping tom" Shigure panted slightly.

"He's more than a peeping tom, look at it" Ayame propped himself up on his elbow as he held his face up with his palm. With his free hand he pointed to the dragon's crotch, were his flies were undone. In the dim light you could just see a slightly erect penis lightly spattered with cum.

"No, I wasn't I-"Hatori didn't know what to do. He froze on the spot.

"Hari, really, I didn't know you felt that way about us like that" Shigure grinned, and nudged Aya slightly. Aya knew what the grin meant, Hatori on the other hand didn't, and he didn't like it.

Shigure kissed Aya's neck as he slowly removed himself, the snake exhaling in relief. Hatori tried to back away as much as he could, but found his back against the wall, with one hand he covered his crotch, and with the other he covered his mouth.

"It's ok Hari we won't hurt you, we've just got something to show you that you might like" Shigure beamed, he grabbed hold of Hatori's wrist that was covering his mouth, yanked him towards him, then pushed his lips against his forcefully. Shigure sighed as they made contact; he'd ached for this moment for around 2 years, ever since Kana had left the dragon, to be able to scoop up the pieces and put him back together all for himself. After all, no one else knew Hatori like him, and no one else could take as good of care of him as Shigure.

Ayame slipped behind the dragon, he placed a bottle of lube by his feet and began undressing him so slowly it wasn't until his belt had been loosened he'd noticed. He was forced to step out of his lower clothing, against his will, he felt the cold air hit him, and he clutched against Shigure to keep warm.

"Ayame, what are you -? Stop it – aah" Ayame pulled his hand away from his crotch leaving it wide open for Shigure's attack. The same rush came over his body as Shigure touched the dragon's erection, but it felt a little different...

"Aya, you know the drill, two at once maybe?" Shigure grinned at the snake over Hatori's shoulder; the dragon was lost in euphoria.

"Think that'll be too much for him?" Aya looked concerned, then shrugged, Shigure knew best when it came down to orgies.

"Ok you grab his hips and I'll get the rest of his weight off his legs" Shigure hoiked the dragon's legs around his waist, Hatori grunted in confusion, Ayame staggered back against the wall, then steadied himself.

"You first Aya" Shigure nodded, he then occupied Hatori's mouth to take his mind off the shock he was about to experience. The snake took hold of the bottle of lube and smothered his length with it; then he rubbed the excess on his fingers and then worked his middle digit inside the dragon. Hatori's back arched to the sensation and grabbed tighter at Shigure.

"So...strange...ah..."he screwed his eyes shut as two more fingered were worked inside him, soon he felt an immense burning as Ayame entered the dragon. He yelled out in something, he couldn't tell if it hurt or if it was good. The slup, slup of Ayame pushing himself in and out of the dragon grew too much for Shigure, he had to get inside the dragon or he'd go insane.

"Aya, lube me!" the snake with one hand flipped the lid open with his thumb nail and then placed the bottle in his mouth as he bit down, lube came out on his hand, the snake raised an eyebrow grinning, a sharp tooth coming down in front of the bottle made his grin look somehow the sexier. Ayame ran his hand up and down across Shigure's length, half making his length lubed up, and half tormenting him by giving the dog a hand job.

Shigure nodded and then inserted a finger slightly in front of the snake's length inside the dragon and stretching the dragon more.

"Ow, ow, ow, Shigure, shit...please...that...hurts...!" Hatori's eyes streamed as Shigure carried on, this hurt, and he didn't like it, it felt alright with just Aya, but how the hell did they expect to get two inside him on his first time of getting anal?

Shigure slowly inserted himself inside the dragon; Hatori cried out in sobs of pain, as he dug his claws deeper into Shigure's shoulder, the dog grinned as he finally got his kicks.

The two of them pumped inside the dragon faster and faster.

Hatori screeched as he finally came, the dog's chest getting covered in spunk. Ayame jerked finally as he released inside Hatori, followed by Shigure.

"Please, get out of me it hurts" Hatori, hugged the dog and wrapped his legs around him tighter, he bit his lip as tears flowed and pattered like the rain on Shigure's shoulder. Shigure shook his head and looked at what they'd reduced the great and powerful dragon to.

"I think we went a little far Gure-san" Ayame frowned sadly at Shigure. The last thing Aya had wanted was to cause Hatori pain, he respected him so much, and did as he always said to prove it, so he did as the dragon asked. Slowly he worked his way out of Hatori so as to not cause him so much pain, Shigure mournfully did the same. He carried the dragon to the bed and placed him down.

"Hatori..." he ran his fingers through the dragon's hair gently. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking"

"It's...fine..."Hatori regretted saying that, but he knew they didn't mean any harm by it. "The pain will subside in a moment..." he gulped back his tears and rubbed his eyes.

_I'm such a child, crying just because it hurts..._

"So does this mean that you're ok with another round, we said we'd give you something to make you feel good, and that didn't work" Ayame squeezed the dragon tightly.

"I have an idea"

Shigure gently manipulated Hatori's limbs into the same positioning that he had Aya in earlier.

"What am I meant to do?" Hatori asked, using Aya's thighs to support him.

"You suck Aya off, and I'll give you a good time"

"Do I have a choice in this?" Hatori raised an eyebrow as he looked at Ayame's length. It was larger than he thought it was, he took a breath before he took hold of it and licked at it, Ayame clutched at the pillow by him. Hatori was different from the way Shigure did it, he wasn't as rough as the dog was by far, he liked Hatori doing this to him better than Shigure, Shigure was strictly giving him anal only now.

Hatori grimaced as he deep throated the snake, he almost gagged but stopped himself out of politeness.

Shigure waited for the dragon to be occupied with that, he reached over for the lube bottle and made sure to thoroughly lubricate Hatori this time, to avoid a repeat of a minute ago. Hatori stopped bobbing up and down on Aya's length temporarily as shigure's finger slipped with ease inside him, then he felt something plastic go inside him, Shigure hadn't decided to use a dildo on him had he?

Hatori leant up wiping his mouth and looked back as best as he could at Shigure, it was hard to see in the dark light and considering his eyesight was on the ritz as it was, it hurt his eyes and got a sharp pain between his eyes.

"I'm getting you properly lubricated, so I stuck the bottle in ya" Hatori jerked as Shigure squeezed the bottle he felt cold liquid fill him up and trickle out, Shigure took this opportunity to assert himself, this time keeping an eye on how far he let himself slip to his lust,

Hatori quickly forced Ayame's manhood inside his mouth and carried on where he left off stopping himself from yelling. The dog gently pushed in and out of him, then sped up gradually, being sure to not be too rough.

Hatori's head jerked up as Ayame released into his mouth, it didn't taste as bad as he thought it would, he tasted salty with a hint of sourness to him, it was a strange combination, he shook his head and swallowed, he stuck his tongue out afterwards, then grabbed at Ayame's legs as he felt his own penis erupting, he let out a pathetic few whimpers and whines until his hips stopped convulsing

Shigure pulled out of the dragon feeling incredibly satisfied with himself, he leant back and rested on his elbows, he sighed and nodded to himself.

Hatori shook his head and clutched it, he head felt like someone was crushing it; he got off the bed and staggered to where his clothes were. He sharply slipped his tightish black boxers on then the rest of his clothes; he buttoned up his waistcoat sheepishly. He looked up and saw the expressions of 'what?' stamped across the other two. Shigure and Aya blinked blankly at him.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have things to be doing" Hatori left the room sharply. Once out of the room he burst out laughing, scaring a young Yuki, who'd never seen him laugh or smile in his life.

_I have to say that was new_

"Aya?" Shigure asked quietly

"What is it Shigure?"

"Do you get the feeling that we just got played?"


End file.
